Driven Apart
by Flamespirit of the Storm
Summary: Moonkit and Emberkit . Ying and Yang . Ping and Pong. The two things that always seem to stay together, even through great odds. But sometimes, it isn't always this way. Some things can simply be Driven Apart...
1. Chapter 1

HI guys! Here is the prologue of Driven Apart ! I hope you enoy!

The moon shone upon the deep pool , haunting it. Several figures , slim and strong , sat around the water , their thin tails reaching up to the moon. Suddenly a shadow scarred the shadow of the moon. A lithe ginger cat stepped forward ,and gazed into the deep silvery depths of the moonlit pool. He murmured quietly , his voice full of worry's " Do you know what this means , Bluestar ?" A slim blue / grey she-cat stepped forward and sat next to the tom . " I am afraid so , Firestar. And this time , there is no three. The clans will have to fight the danger themselves. The only thing we can do is wait." She slipped away quietly , so quietly no cat heard her footsteps.

And no cat saw or heard her blink her icy blue and mutter "And all we can do is watch… as the clans are driven apart."

I know its short but I hope you enjoyed!

~ Flamewing


	2. Chapter 2

Hiyo! Here is the first chapter of: dun dun dun... DRIVEN APART! I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1

She opened her eyes to the sickly sweet smell of milk. She huddled around a warm shape, along with some other smaller warm . . Three times, to allow the tiredness to leave her pale blue kitten eyes, not yet taken on a colour. The warm shape smelling of milk sat up slowly and meowed "Look, Larksong! One of my precious kittens has opened her eyes!"

The tall brown-yellow shape, who the kit took to be Larksong murmured supportively "That's wonderful Lilyflower! What are you going to call her?" Lilyflower licked her snowy white paw and drew it over her ear. She mewed back "I'm not sure yet, I think I will wait for Sharpgaze." Larksong yawned, nodded her black, white and yellow head and dropped down tiredly.

The two tiny shapes squirming besides her mewed suddenly . Lilyflower looked up into the handsome shape of Sharpgaze, her mate. He purred happily at Lilyflower and mewed "What should we name them?"

Lilyflower and Sharpgaze looked down upon the tiny figure of a red brown she cat , who was licking a strange moon shaped marking.

Lilyflower and Sharpgaze locked gazes and both mewed " name is Moonkit."

Lilyflower purred happily and mewed "Perfect, now what about the other? "The other kit, a small orange she cat with black speckles and sharp green eyes gazed up at her. Those black speckles, almost like embers tumbling out of a fire…

Sharpgaze mewed quietly " And her name is Emberkit."


	3. The Elder's tale

**I am back, with the second chapter of Driven Apart! I hope you enjoy!**

"Come on, Emberkit! We're going to be late!" Moonkit yowled excitedly. Her first time out of the nursery! She was so happy, that she thought that her heart would leap out of her chest and bounce all the way to the mountains. Looking around, she spotted the small form of her only sister Emberkit, hurrying out of the nursery.

Moonkit ran to the towering fresh-kill pile, her whole body trembling in excitement. Lilyflower had told them to take a sparrow to Snowflight , one of the elders. She had mewed jokingly after "She might even tell you a story, if you are lucky!"

Emberkit bounded ahead and snatched a plump sparrow out of the towering pile. Unfortunately, the sparrow had been holding the whole pile up, so it wobbled for a while. Emberkit, obsessing over taking the bird over to the elders den, had not noticed and was dragging the sparrow by the wing. Through a mouthful of feathers, she yowled to Moonkit " I'm comingph" .

She spat out the bird, and mewed again "I'm just coming!" Stifling a mew of amusement, Moonkit looked up, and watched in horror as the fresh-kill pile collapsed on Emberkit's head.

Running as fast as her stubby legs could carry her , Moonkit tumbled next to the kit-shaped fresh-kill pile and started digging her sister out. Luckily , Emberpaw soon emerged , coughed out a mouth-full of fluff and meowed " Stupid food!"

Moonkit snorted with laughter, picked up the sparrow and padded to the elders den. Emberkit followed after , with every step she spat out a mouthful of fluff.

Finally , the two kits arrived at the Elders den . Two elders lay in the soft moss , talking. Moonkit could hear them from the entrance. Squealing with excitement , Moonkit scrambled up to the two elders who purred as she showed them the huge sparrow.

"Why hello kits!" the small white she-cat mewed " My name is Snowflight , and thank you VERY much for the sparrow. Would you like to share with Longear and me , while we tell a story?"

The two kits nodded in agreement , and settled down next to a tall sand coloured she-cat, who had a single ear which seemed as big as the sparrow.

The two sisters curled up next to each other, mewing with excitement to taste fresh-kill for the first time. To them, it tasted like to sweetest honey, the richest milk. They felt like they could run over a river, jump over the moon and fly up to talk to Starclan .

"Now then , kits" Snowflight mewed , her large , feathery tail gently brushing Emberkit's muzzle " What tale do you want to hear?" She continued " The tale of Firestar the great ? Or the tale of the Demon who roams the forest?"

Emberkit shivered as she heard the word 'Demon' , whilst Moonkit's emerald eyes shined with interest. Emberkit yowled " Firestar!" at the exact same second that Moonkit screeched " The demon!"

Longear purred , a long rumbling purr that spoke of moons of wisdom and battles.

Grumpily, Moonkit mewed " Fine. Firestar then . But that's only because your my sister,"

Emberkit purred happily and settled down to hear the story

"Many, many moons ago , in a very different place to here , beyond the mountains, a single kittypet joined our clan , Thunderclan. The kittypets name was.. hummm , let me think .. ah yes , his name was Rusty," Longear began. Curiously , Moonkit asked " But what does Rusty _mean?_ "

Snowflight replied with a purr " We are not sure , it's a Kittypet name. Anyways , on with the story."

"And Rusty joined Thunderclan , and took the name Firepaw. That very day , the Deputy died , and Lionheart became Deputy. But after , Firepaw and his two friends Greypaw and Ravenpaw found out that the previous deputy , Redtail , didn't just die. He was _murdered_ ,"

The two kits mewed in awe as the elders continued their tale.

"He was murdered by a tom , named Tigerclaw. He was a huge , scarred cat . The other clans feared him . He was likely to become the next leader."

" Then Lionheart died , and Tigerclaw became deputy. He almost killed the leader , Bluestar , but Firepaw , now Fireheart stopped him in time. Fireheart was then named deputy."

Emberkit mewed " But what happened to Tigerclaw? Did he die?"

Longear purred and meowed " Listen , young one , and you will find out."

"Tigerclaw became leader of the dreaded Shadowclan . With him as their leader , he lead a pack of dogs into Thunderclan. The dogs killed Bluestar and a apprentice. Fireheart became Firestar."

The kits jaws dropped as Longear described the dogs .

"But then Tigerstar bought another clan into the forest , Bloodclan. This clan was vicious , and fought without a warrior code . Their leader, Scourge , killed Tigerstar with a single flick of his paw"

The kits gasped in shock at hearing about Tigerstar's death . How could a _leader of all cats_ die from one blow?

"But then Firestar killed Scourge and the forest was saved . The end ."

Emberkit took one last bite on the sparrow and mewed "Thanks for telling us the story!"

Moonkit mewed happily and licked Snowflight's ear . "Yeah! Thanks!"

"Now kits, promise me one thing ," Snowflight mewed solemnly. The two kits nodded and mewed "What is it , Snowflight?"

"Promise me this. Promise that you will never, never , _never_ grow up to be anything like Tigerstar or , Starclan forbid , Scourge?"

Moonkit scoffed "Of course. Why would we?", and Emberkit nodded vigorously.

"We promise!" The two kits mewed. " We promise!"

 **Phew, that was longgg . My fingers are tired after typing for so long !**


	4. Re-written prologue

**Hello! A bit disappointed to see no reviews last chapter, but oh well! I had 17 views, maybe get up to 25 now?**

 **Note: This is a re-write of the prologue.**

The silvery moon shone upon the sheltered hollow, filling it with a bright glow. Cats, whose fur shined with the light of a hundred stars, milled around the edge of the trees, in amongst the ferns. Two faded spirits were mewing to each other, in the shelter of a gnarled oak tree. There pelts were almost see-through, though they still held their heads high. Anybody could see that they were leaders, and great ones at that.

A ginger tom was the first to speak . He mewed quietly " Hello Bluestar…. Do you understand why we are here?"

The second cat, a large blue/grey she-cat, meowed back " Yes Firestar… I wish I didn't though."

The toms emerald eyes gleamed as he looked up at the moon and mewed back "It is almost time."

Silence lay upon the hollow as a shadow was cast over the moon . Red glowed from under the now ominous orb.

The shadow was a branch from the oak. It tore across the moon like a scar on the face of a cat.

Bluestar gasped and raised her voice so everycat could hear " Cats of StarClan, this is a omen,"

Murmurings broke out upon the tense audience. The words _'What could it mean?'_ was repeated and swirled into the air until it became a illegible mess.

Bluestar mewed quietly to Firestar " I know what it clans will possibly fall into darkness, far stronger then the Place Of No Stars . They will be Driven Apart."

 **Ta Da ! Review? Please? Constructive Criticism is welcome!**


	5. A light greater then the stars

**Hi guys! Flame here! And yes, I'm updating.**

 **Review Replies:**

 **Blu: Thanks! :D**

 **Guest: Thanks**

 **Ember: Thank you! I'll try!**

Moonkit was dreaming. In her dream, strange sharp objects were repeatedly poking her sides. She tossed and turned, then sleepily mewed in frustration "Get of me!" and opened her emerald eyes. She blinked several times, then looked up to see her sister standing above her.

Emberkit's ginger face was looking down at her. She prodded Moonkit once again and mewed grumpily "Hey sleepyhead, wake up!"

Moonkit groggily rose her dark red form out of the curve of Lilyflower's belly. She mewed "What is it?"

Emberkit, her earlier grumpiness forgotten, chirped "We've got to get out the nursery because Larksong's kits are arriving!"

Moonkit wrinkled her nose and furrowed her brow. She said nothing, but sat up and drew her paw elegantly over her ear. Emberkit, taking this as a signal to start moving, padded forward, Moonkit trotting behind her.

(Foxstar's P.O.V)

Foxstar watched the kits troop out the nursery with a gleam in her amber eyes. She turned and walked to her den, long feathery tail sweeping behind her. She needed rest, and, if StarClan would allow it , guidance.

Sinking into her moss nest, she closed her eyes and let sleep take her. It crashed upon her like a black wave; like the moon rising quickly at dusk.

When she opened her eyes again, she was in a strange place. It was StarClan, and yet not StarClan. Though it had the heavenly feel of her Warrior Ancestor's hunting grounds, it seemed _off._ Darker. Mustier. A strange smell was drifting, through the trees like a crow flying away from a long-dead corpse.

Gasping for breath, Foxstar raised her muzzle to the sky. Few stars were shining and the moon had a faint reddish tinge to it.

Suddenly, the shining orb in the night sky shone, far brighter than anything Foxstar had ever seen. Then a voice started up, a dreadful, grating, rasping voice that sucked all hope out of Foxstar. It hissed out a few parched lines, over and over.

The voice mewed "The light that shines in the night sky, far greater than the stars, will be aided by the fire's sparks until the hawk's talon drives them apart."

This message- no – _prophecy_ echoed on and on, each time louder than the last. Foxstar heard a great murmuring and then a sudden, sickening flash of crimson.

Then she awoke.

 **There we go!**

 **I have 2 questions, which will be called QOTD (Question of the day)**

 **QOTD 1 : What does the prophecy mean? Any guesses?**

 **QOTD 2 : Have any of you watched Warrior Cat MAPs? What's your favourite?** **And why?**

 **Mine are probably Evelyn , Evelyn , Marshall Deer , Into the woods, The Valley , A fire came travelling , Stay With Me , and Buy the Stars.**

 **Evelyn because it's a amazing song and it fits Ivypool and Dovewing so well , Marshall Deer because I love the song and Mapleshade is awesome, Into The Woods because amazing styles , The Valley because AWESOME PICTURES AND TIGERSTAR LOOKS AMAZING , A fire Came Travelling because Greystripe has the face of a angel , Stay With Me because beautiful animation , and last and by no means least , Buy The Stars because of the end scene . I'm listening to Buy The Stars right now :3**

 **(That sentence was so longgggggggggggggg)**


End file.
